Doing My Share (transcript)
'"Doing My Share" '''is the eighth episode of the show "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Maraya's house, then it takes place inside of Maraya's room. Maraya is sittting on her bed, playing on her computer and laughing) (Maraya laughing) Ryan (not seen): Maraya, Haley, come in the kitchen and do the dishes, please! Haley (not seen): Okay! (But however, Maraya doesn't listen to her dad, Ryan. Instead, she keeps looking at her computer) Ryan (not seen): Maraya, you too! Come on! Maraya (yelling): Okay, okay. Man! (She gets off her computer and her bed and comes in the kitchen as she was told. In the kitchen waiting was her sister, Haley) Haley: Oh, thanks for coming here, Maraya. Today's our day to do dishes together. Maraya: Okay! Let's do it! (The scene changes where Maraya and Haley are doing dishes together. While they were doing it, Maraya gets distracted and runs away so she can get on her computer) Haley: Maraya! (The scene changes again where Maraya is in her room on the computer. Suddenly, her sister comes in and tells her to come back) Haley: Maraya, ''please come back and do the dishes with me. Maraya: Okay, Haley. I will. (The scene changes where Haley takes Maraya back to the kitchen to do dishes) Haley: Okay, we're back in the kitchen. Now, get to work! (Maraya does what Haley tells her to do again. But while Maraya was doing them still, she gets distracted and runs away again. Haley gets shocked when she looked around her side) Haley: Maraya! Not again! (She stops doing them and walks back into Maraya's room again. Like before, she was on her computer. Haley opens her door again and tells her to come back) Haley: Maraya, what have I told you? I said come back and do the dishes with me! Okay? Maraya: Okay! (The scene changes yet again to where Haley is taking her to the kitchen again. Maraya tries to continue rinsing dishes, but gets distracted and runs away for the third time. Haley gets shocked and looks around her side and sees that Maraya ran away again) Haley: Maraya! (The scene changes to where Maraya is on her computer, again. Haley opens her door and comes in her room. She tells her to stop running away from her and do dishes) Haley: Maraya, you have to stop running away while we're doing chores, okay? Maraya: But, Haley, I can't help it! Haley: I really don't care, Maraya, now, do the dishes with me or else! (The scene changes again where Haley walks Maraya in the kitchen. Haley gives her a warning about what will happen if she ran away to her room again) Haley: Okay, Maraya. This is your warning, because if you run away to your room again, then you're getting your computer taken away until you know better. So now, do the dishes, please, or else! Maraya: Okay, Haley. I'll stay here and do the dishes with you. Haley (sighs): Thank you, Maraya. Now let's do dishes together! (They both do the dishes together. While Maraya was rinsing dishes, a bubble with a picture of Ruff pops up in her head. Then Maraya says that she needs to get Ruff for some help) Maraya (thinking): Hmmm, I think I need to get Ruff for some help. (She runs away as quickly as possible so she can make Ruff come to life in her room. Then she stops and looks at the camera to tell the viewers to say the magic spell with her) Maraya (looking at camera): Viewers, I need your help, quick! To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (Then she looks down at her computer and says the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (Then some magic dust comes out of her computer. After the magic dust came out, Ruff came out and landed on the floor) Ruff: Hi, Maraya! What do you need help with today? Maraya: Oh, hi Ruff! Thank goodness you're here. My problem is in the kitchen. Come on! (Maraya grabs Ruff's hand and takes him to the kitchen. The scene changes to where Maraya is taking Ruff to where her problem is) Maraya: Okay, Ruff. My problem is right…here! (The scene zooms out quickly to the kitchen sink full of dishes) Ruff: That's just a sink full of dirty dishes. Maraya: Ruff, Ruff! The dishes are the problem, they are the problem! Ruff: So? Just do those dishes, Maraya. They are dirty! Maraya: Ruff, before we do the dishes, I'll tell you my problems about doing the dishes. Problem one, when me and my sister are doing them, I usually get so distracted that I run away. And I'll tell you about problem two later. Ruff: Maraya, I'll do the dishes with you, don't worry. Maraya (smiling): Okay! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are doing the dishes together, without Haley. Haley walks in the kitchen and sees Ruff taking her job away) Haley: Ruff! That's my job! Please, go away so I can get my job back! Ruff: No! I will not leave until I help Maraya with her problems! Haley: Problems? What problems? Ruff: The problem about Maraya - wait! I forgot what her problems were! Maraya, can you tell me what your problems are again? Maraya: The problem where I get so distracted that I run away! Ruff: Phew! Thank you, Maraya! Haley: Ruff! I warned Maraya about if she ran away again, then I will take her computer away. Ruff: Computer?! Oh no! I'' live in the computer! You can't take ''me away because I'm a service dog who does his job. Haley (not seen): Oh, yes I can! I can do anything I want cause I'm seventeen. (she is seen again) So please, leave! Ruff (angry): Why can't you go away so I can help Maraya? Haley (annoyed): Fine! I will! Ruff: Okay! Now that Haley is away, then let's do the dishes together, okay? Maraya (happy): Okay! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are doing the dishes together again) Maraya: Ruff, I love doing dishes with you! Ruff: Me too, Maraya. And plus, you're doing a great job staying in your place! Maraya: Thank you, Ruff! So, tell me more about doing chores. Why are they so important to do? Ruff: Well, doing chores is important because it's a way to help your home. Maraya: Huh? Ruff: When you help your home, it is called "doing your share". Maraya: Huh? What do you mean when you say that? Ruff: It means that you help your home by doing something, like a chore, for example. Maraya: Oh. I get it now. Ruff (not seen): Good! Now let's continue! (They continued doing the dishes until there weren't any more left to wash. The scene changes to where they were done washing them) Ruff: Great job, Maraya. We did the dishes, together. Maraya: Okay, Ruff. Let me tell you about the second problem I have while I do dishes. Ruff: Okay, what's your second problem? Maraya (not seen): Well, while me and my sister do the dishes together, we usually don't like to talk about each other's things. Ruff (not seen): Aw, that is bad. What things do you like to talk about when you're not together? Maraya (not seen): Haley likes to talk about sleeping, and I like to talk about you, Ruff. But however, the problem is that we don't like to talk about each other's things when we're together. Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I will help you on that. You and your sister. Maraya: Aw, thanks Ruff! You're the best! Ruff: You're welcome. Now let's get this lesson started. ��Oh Haley!�� Haley (annoyed): What, Ruff? Ruff: We're going to help you and your sister to compromise. Maraya: Compromise? What does that mean? Ruff: When you compromise, it means that you agree on something. And right now, we're finding some things that we all like. Maraya, Haley, what are some things that you both like? Maraya: Ruff, we really don't like the same things. Ruff: Just think about it, Maraya. What is something you like to do? Maraya: Seeing you, Ruff. Ruff: And? What else? Maraya: That's all I like to do, because I'm autistic. Ruff: You're right, Maraya. Some people who have autism have repetitive behaviors and interests. And you're one of them, Maraya. Hey, Haley, what do you like doing? Haley: I like sleeping. Ruff: Oh. Is that all you like doing? Haley: Yeah. Ruff: Oh. Okay. Wow, you sure have a problem. But don't worry, I'll make it better. Just let me think of something that you both probably like. (He runs away to find something that Maraya and Haley both like. He finds a radio and points to it while asking them a question about the radio) Ruff: Do you both like music? (Maraya and Haley speed up to Ruff and answered yes) Maraya and Haley: Yeah! Ruff: Okay. Then maybe the next time you are both asked to something together, you can talk about the kinds of music you like, okay? Maraya and Haley: Okay! Ruff: Now what's something else you both like? Maraya: Nothing. That's all we both like is music. Ruff: Oh, come on! There has to be something else you both like. (He thinks about it for a few seconds) Ruff: Do you both like watching TV? Maraya: Haley does, but I don't. Ruff: Oh. I didn't know that. Well, we need to find something else you both like. (He thinks about it for a few more seconds as he gets another idea) Ruff: Oh! I got another idea! Do you both like playing games? Maraya: We sure do, Ruff! Ruff: Alright! Then you can talk about the games you like to play. Maraya: Okay, Ruff! Ruff (sighs): Well, what a day this has been! I helped with you being focused and I also helped you two with compromise. Maraya, you've done such a great job! And I'm sure the next time you are asked to do something with your sister, you'll probably know how to do it! Well, I think I've helped you both successfully, so now, it's time for me to go! Maraya: Ruff, no! No! Why, Ruff, why? Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I'll come back. But now, let's say goodbye, okay? Maraya: Okay. Bye, Ruff! I'll see you soon! Ruff: Bye bye, Maraya. I'll see you soon too. Now where's that computer? (The computer flies to Ruff as he points to it) Ruff: Oh. There it is. Now I can go! Goodbye, Maraya! See you soon! Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! I'll see you soon too! Ruff: And you know what to do when you have a problem, right, Maraya? Maraya: Yep! I sure do! Ruff: Great! Well, Maraya. I'll see you another time, okay? Maraya: Okay, Ruff! See you another time too! Bye! (Ruff disappears and goes back into Maraya's computer as it stops flying and she catches it) Haley: Well, at least you've got help from Ruff. Maraya: But, Haley. Ruff helped you too, with compromise. Haley: So he did, huh? Gee, he is such a helpful dog, isn't he? Maraya: Yeah! Ruff is the best dog you've ever met. Isn't that right, Ruff? Ruff (on computer): Right, Maraya! I'm the best dog you've ever met! Maraya: Well, thank you for helping me today! (then she looks at the camera) And thank you for helping me today, too. I could've done it without you. (she stops looking at the camera) And now that Ruff's helped me today, I'm going to have a better autistic life. (She hugs her computer happily as the scene fades out, which causes the whole episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Ryan (not seen) Trivia *Maraya and Haley's dad was not seen in this episode, but his voice was heard throughout the episode. *This is the second episode that Ruff helps Haley and Maraya together. *Maraya didn't say thank you to Ruff for helping until he was in the computer. *This is the third episode where Ruff uses his sing song voice. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)